ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nemetrix Rising
Plot Khyber is sitting at a sort of alien desk, working on somethng. His dog walks up to him and rubs his leg. Khyber: Not now, my pet. I'm almost finished with the upgrades. Soon we'll have our revenge. His dog whimpers then walks away. Khyber continues working. Sparks flying off the table he's sitting at. (Theme Song) Bryce, Ben, Vilgax, and Gwen are walking through the city, with smoothies in hand. Ben slurping his down. Bryce: Ben, I swear on my life, it's not that good. Ben: Says you! At least I have the guts to try it. Gwen: More like the guts to keep it down. Bryce laughs, a little too loudly and stops when they stare at him. Ben: Whatever, I enjoy it. Bryce: Hey Vilgax, gonna taste yours? Vilgax, looking disgusted: I'd rather not. They hear a roar off in the distance. Bryce: I'll check it out(transform, Jetstream) Meet up with ya later(flys up then in the direction of the roar) Ben: I'm not gonna miss this!(transform, Astrodactyl)(flys off, folowing Bryce) Gwen: Well I guess that just leaves(looks to notice Vilgax gone) me... End Scene Bryce/Jetstream, still flying: Come on, what made that roar.(looks around, and spots a Tyrannopede) There! Jetstream lands and reverts. Bryce, talking into the Infinity: Hey guys I found it. It's a... really big lizard. Ben/Astrodactyl, over intercom: Okay I can see it. I'm landing next too you. Astrodactyl lands next to Bryce and reverts. Vilgax walks up behind them. Vilgax: That's a Tyrannopede. They are one of the toughest beasts on Terradino. Bryce: Terradino? Humongousaur's planet right? Ben: Yeah, big place. Vaxasaurians are proportionally human sized. Bryce I don't think it knows we're here yet so let's just walk up to it slowly. The trio does just that. As they inch closer the beast lifts his head, and takes a big whiff of the air. He turns his head towards him and they stop. Bryce, whispering: I think we should stay here and- The alien roars Bryce: Never mind!(activates the Infinity) Vilgax what shou- Vilgax: Anything but a Vaxasaurian. The tyrannopede charges forward, roaring. Bryce/Darkflame: Give me something good!(transformation sequence, Darkflame) Well this could work. Darkflame flys towards the beast. They clash and are both sent back. Darkflame gets up and breath forth a black plume of fire. The tyrannopede stumbles and falls back. Darkflame stops firing and waits. Darkflame: Ben, get ready to drag it out of here. The alien rams into Darkflame, throwing him into a building. He walks out missing every couple steps. Darkflame, rubbing his head: I might need some help. Ben, activating the Omnitrix: You got it(transform Samukai) What is this?! Darkflame: He can shoot water. That could help. Vilgax: Aim for his belly, it's the most unarmored part. Darkflame and Samukai nod and begin firing. The tyrannopede takes a few steps back, then falls. A cloud of smoke rises into the air. When the smoke clears, the beast is gone. Darkflame/Bryce, scratching his head: How'd he get away?(revert) He was down, and pretty big. Samukai/Ben: I've got a theory(revert, turns towards Bryce and Vilgax) Khyber. Vilgax, surprised: Khyber? He hasn't bothered us since... since Nemevoc tried to steal the Infinity. Bryce: Yeah plus how would he have anything to do with a tyrannopede? Ben: A couple years ago, he made something he called the Nemetrix. It allowed his pet to turn into pretty much the predators of all my aliens. Bryce: And that was Humongousaur's predator? Vilgax: Yes, they can change their size. I'm not sure why this one didn't. I'm starting to believe Ben's theory. Gwen, walking up form behind: If Khyber's back we are gonna need some help. Ben: Plumbers? A voice: Even better. They turn to see Kevin standing(AF season 3 outfit, garage stuff) Ben: Kevin? THE END Trivia *'Debuts' **'Aliens ***''Astrodactyl(Ben)'' ***Jetstream''(Bryce)'' ***Darkflame''(Bryce)'' ***Samukai''(Ben)'' ***Tyrannopede(Khyber's pet)'' **''Heroes'' ***Kevin **''Villains'' ***Khyber's pet *'''Other **'''Episode Firsts ***'Vilgax is in this episode, but doesn't fight ***None of the debuted aliens names were mentioned by characters ***All the aliens used were debuts Category:Episodes